1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spin cast style fishing reels and, more particularly, to a reel that is convertible between the left-hand and right-hand operating modes.
2. Background Art
Conventional above-the-rod spin cast style fishing reels accommodate either left-handed or right-handed operators, depending on which side of the reel the crank handle is carried. The conventional above the rod spin cast construction therefore has had serious drawbacks from the standpoint of both manufacturing and distribution. Parts must be fabricated which are adaptable to the reels of only one operating mode. In stocking supplies of reels for sale, a distributor must attempt to anticipate the demand for reels operated by left and right-handed users.
It is known to make spinning reels that are convertible between left-hand and right-hand operation. An exemplary structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,867, to Miller. In Miller, the screw connected crank handle can be separated and reconnected on the opposite side of the reel. However, structurally the above the rod spin cast reel does not lend itself to incorporation of this structure. First of all the drag assembly in Miller is rear mounted and is not associated with the crank mechanism. Consequently, conversion between left-hand and right-hand operation modes in Miller does not require an adaptation of the drag mechanism as is required in the above the rod spin cast style reels.
Under-the-rod spin cast style reels such as shown in Neufeld U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,856 have an interchangeable left-right crank handle structure made possible in part because there is no star wheel drag adjustment coaxial with the crank shaft.
Further, the axis of the crank shaft in most above the rod spin cast reels normally intersects the center shaft axis. Extension of the crank shaft across the width of the reel to allow conversion is precluded because the crank shaft would interfere with the operation of the center shaft, directed rearwardly beyond the axis of the crank shaft for engagement by a rear mounted thumb button or the like.
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming the above enumerated problems in a novel and simple manner.